


Lion's Head

by walkwithursus



Series: Barbossa & Jack [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gross, M/M, Minor Violence, Unsavory, use of force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus
Summary: Barbossa demands a favor.





	Lion's Head

There was blood on Barbossa's hands. It was drying into the cracks and lines, turning from bright red to rust brown, and the enormous gold ring on his fourth finger was slick with it. He twisted it off with ease and held it out for Jack's inspection, the ring that ten years ago had sealed their union. A short spasm of recognition passed over Jack's features before he schooled them neutral once more. 

"Pretty," Jack said, upper lip curling back. 

Barbossa smirked, turning the ring in a circle between his fingers to catch the light. "So it is," he agreed. "A thing of beauty. T'would be a shame to let the blood ruin the gold." He stepped closer, and Jack shifted ever so slightly further toward the plank wall at his back. "Don't you think?" 

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as Barbossa brought the ring up in front of his face. And then the warm metal was digging into his lips, and Jack was trying with all his might to keep his mouth closed against the unwanted intrusion. With his eyes screwed shut, Jack heard rather than felt the stinging smack of Barbossa's hand against his cheek. 

"Come now, Jack. Ye and I both know what that tongue of yours is capable of," Barbossa growled out. 

Long nails like talons bit into either side of Jack's jaw, squeezing his cheeks until his mouth puckered open and the ring was thrust inside. It was massive. Jack nearly gagged as it slipped toward the back of his throat, but he caught it with his tongue just in time. The taste was overwhelmingly of salt, sweat and dried seawater, and a layer of grime textured the circle of gold so thick that it turned Jack's stomach. 

"There's a good lad," said Barbossa, and Jack forced his eyes open to glower up at the old man. "Don't go spittin' it out till ye've cleaned it proper." 

Jack thought about swallowing the ring, or running for the rail and hacking it up into the ocean. But in the end he spat it back out into Barbossa's cupped and waiting palm, along with as much saliva as he could muster. 

Barbossa smiled wickedly as he wiped his hand on the front of Jack's shirt. 

"Good as new," he said, and he replaced the ring on his fourth finger.


End file.
